


A Lacy Interlude - The Morning After

by InkEros (thacmis), pinkoptics



Series: The Lace 'Verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/InkEros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: Part 2 of the Lace 'VerseLast night, Charles had shown Erik a side of himself Erik would never have expected.And, it was beautiful.Find "Lace" Part 1 of the Lace 'Verse here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [FuryRed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed), as without her this 'verse would not exist.
> 
> Dedicated to @dreamvellers/thacmis who has become my cross dressing partner in crime. She has created the most gorgeous pieces of art for my lacy work :) You will see them below and if you didn't before, you will understand why Erik is SO SMITTEN with Lacy Charles. The writing is mine, the art is hers, and she totally deserves the co-author place for it! She has provided so much inspiration, ideas and love for these two dorks I can't even begin to tell you!!

Charles was beautiful. 

Erik had been told, more than once since they had started dating, that it was categorically unfair just how beautiful Charles was. The man was one of those rare souls whose beauty was on the inside and out. Erik had been further told that the injustice of it all deepened because Charles was with Erik. Beautiful, charming, empathetic Charles was with cold, uncompromising, dour Erik.

None of this bothered Erik. Whatever they might say or think, he was the recipient of all that beauty. They could eat their fucking hearts out for all he cared. Charles was his. However, that didn't mean he didn't fully agree with them. He was quite sure he would never truly understand what Charles saw in him. Moreover, if it had been anyone other than Charles, Erik would have found their beauty nauseatingly annoying. Perfection tended to be annoying and, in Erik's opinion, Charles was as damned close to perfect as you could get. However, as he was the one who got to benefit from that perfection, on a daily basis, Charles got more than a pass. 

There were so many facets to Charles' beauty.

There was the Charles laying before him right now - innocently beautiful. He was still sleeping and making adorable little snuffling noises. Like many in their sleep, his soft features softened even further. He looked so painfully innocent that it scored at something deep within Erik. A fundamental need to protect Charles from all the world's ugliness and ills surged through him unexpectedly in these moments. He trembled with the desire to pull Charles close and shelter him in his arms. Charles murmured something incoherent and shifted closer to Erik.

There was Charles the academic - dorkishly beautiful. When Charles was concentrating intensely on his latest research findings, Erik enjoyed the way his tongue poked, just slightly, out of his berry red lips. Then, there was the way Charles' eyes brightened to a clear sky blue when an epiphany struck. Always, he immediately sought out Erik, even though a phone call to Hank would have been an exceedingly more appropriate choice. Charles would babble at warp speed (and, yes, Erik knew that term, as he had been forced to watch all the iterations of Star Trek) with the sheer joy of scientific discovery. Then there were those berry red lips again, curled around the tip of a pen as he sucked, gently, on the tip of it while grading papers. Even his ridiculous, elderly, wardrobe charmed Erik, cardigans and elbow-patched tweed coats (not that he would ever, _ever_ , admit it).

There was Charles the activist - fiercely beautiful. More than once, Erik had had the privilege of watching him cut down rival scientists in lecture halls, bigoted commentators on CNN and FOX, politicians on Capitol Hill. When the blue of Charles' eyes turned steely, Erik would quiver with the anticipation of what was to come. Not with fear or sympathy for the fools who dared challenge Charles, but in anticipation of the total evisceration of human idiocy that he was about to witness. Without ever raising his voice, Charles would shred their arguments apart until they were gibbering like lobotomized idiots. It was always wholly unfortunate that these eviscerations happened in public, because each time Erik was more than ready to slide down onto his knees and pay homage.

There was Charles the Tumblr follower - adorably beautiful. Erik had been privy to sneezing baby pandas, lambs with their legs sticking up in the air, baby sea otters curled against their mothers, and kittens. For the love of god, more fuzzy kittens than he had ever needed to see in a lifetime. He had accused Charles of being a 12 year old girl more than once, wanting to know if he should also pick Charles up a package of glitter gel pens, lip gloss and Hello Kitty erasers. To which Charles always flushed, huffed and swatted him playfully. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, Erik was convinced he would one day arrive home from the office to find a mewling kitten staring up at him with wide eyes. His equally wide eyed boyfriend pleading with him to let the kitten stay. Erik would scowl, attempt to stare them both down, and fail miserably. Erik might look like he wore the "pants" in this relationship, but anyone who thought so would be mistaken. He could deny Charles nothing.

There was James Bond Charles - stunningly beautiful. Their respective jobs, as well as the Xavier foundation, required them to suit up and attend Black Tie events more often than Erik would have liked, were it not for how gorgeous Charles looked in a suit. His charm, his posh accent, were never more attractive than at these galas. Charles could work a room with such ease, that funding goals were always met and votes for the latest mutant reform amendments were always secured. Erik generally bided his time imagining the varying ways he could peel off Charles' tux and the various places he might do so, until Charles accused him of deliberately trying to distract him with his thoughts. Erik's responding smile was always anything but innocent. 

And, then - 

Finally - 

There was the Charles he had met last night. The Charles who had, with agonizing slowness peeled off his clothes to reveal a sight that had stunned Erik into complete submission. Delicate white lace stretched over and barely containing Charles' hard cock. Lace trimmed stockings gripping strong thighs and calves, highlighting and enhancing parts of Charles he already appreciated. Even now, the mere thought made his pulse quicken, arousal pooling in his groin. It had been erotic as fuck and he really had no idea why. 

[Please check out Thacmis' gorgeous art of Charles in white lace here. Bless her! ](http://dreamvellers.tumblr.com/post/158032796674/fan-art-for-the-pretty-pretty-cherik-fic-lace-by)

If you'd asked him, 24 hours ago, if this would have been something he would have enjoyed, Erik would have dismissed it as something other people might like, but not him. Different strokes, for different folks. Erik knew his mind was quite ordered, compartmentalized. Women's lingerie belonged in one compartment and his sex life with Charles in another. The two compartments were never supposed to have met. But now that they had been smashed together, he could admit how very wrong he would have been. 

As Charles continued to snuffle softly beside him, he contemplated it. Thought about other male bodies he'd known before Charles. Imagined them in what Charles had worn last night. His cock took little interest in the imagery. 

He swung his mind back to Charles, back to him at the foot of their bed, shirt off but trousers still in place. The skin of his face and chest flushed so red he'd almost looked burned. Even then, he'd wanted to mouth against that flushed skin and steal its heat with his lips. But, more than that, he had wanted to ease Charles' obvious nerves, stay the tremble in his fingers by grasping them with his own, run his hands down the planes of his back while claiming his neck with lips and teeth. However, Erik had been told not to touch and it had been clear, somehow, that Charles needed him to obey, needed to do whatever it was he was doing on his own. 

Then, his pants had begun to open and Erik had lost all semblance of rational thought. 

The hint of white lace. The undergarment fully exposed, delicate and feminine over the part of Charles that was the most masculine. At first, framed by his open jeans, before Charles had started to push the denim down and away, bending over until Erik could see only the barest hint of it covering his ass. When Charles had straightened-

Fuck. 

Even now, Erik had difficulty processing the image without feeling the deepest yearning he'd ever experienced. Charles' posture, the look on his features, the look in his eyes, everything projected the strangest mixture of embarrassment and need, of defiance and vulnerability. In some ways, Erik was quite certain he had never loved Charles more than in that moment. The bravery, the trust...

The ache he was experiencing now was of an entirely different kind. 

Erik let out a slow breath and willed his thoughts back to the carnal. Charles was his, he knew this, but...

Carnal. 

He allowed himself to imagine how it might have been if Charles had come to him, rather than the other way around, stalking up the bed and settling on top of him. Or, what if the striptease had continued? Charles might have turned around and slowly slid the stockings down each leg. The movements would have given Erik an unhindered view of his lace covered arse, something Erik, in their haste and need, had not actually gotten to see in real life. That would have to be remedied. 

_You're thinking rather loudly this morning. Not all of us enjoy being awake at 7 am on a Sunday._

Charles' mental voice was just as sleepy and irritated as it would have been had he been speaking aloud. 

"Is that so?" Erik smirked and pushed the last thing he'd been imagining into Charles' mind, the rounded curve of Charles' backside covered in pretty white lace. 

Two things happened simultaneously. Charles' eyes shot open and a deep blush appeared on the one cheek Erik could see. 

"I've a feeling," Erik continued, "that there's a great deal we could do at 7 am on a Sunday that would be quite enjoyable." He further imagined sliding forward on the bed, intertwining his fingers with Charles' and, together, pushing the lace down past hips, knees and feet. 

Charles blushed further, but managed to interject, "You're forgetting something." He countered Erik's projections with one of his own. It was of Erik, the night previous, ripping the lace off Charles' body during round two. Ah, yes, he'd been, perhaps, a bit over zealous. 

"A bit?" Charles snorted. "You completely ruined my new pan-" Looking alarmed, he stopped dead, turned his face fully into the pillow and groaned. 

"Your what now, Charles?" Erik grinned. "I didn't quite catch that."

His response was half muffled by the pillow. "I'm not saying it."

Erik's grin only widened. "Saying what?"

"I cannot call them... _that_."

"What? Panties?"

Charles groaned again, reared back enough to lift the pillow, so that when he came back down he could place it fully over his head. 

"What should we call them then?" Erik trailed his fingers down Charles' spine. "Undies? Knickers? Höschen? Culotte?"

 _Oh god, I cannot believe I wore... panties. Lacy panties._ Charles had reverted to telepathy, buried as he was under his pillow. Whether Charles intended it or not, genuine embarrassment was leaking through with his words and Erik took pity on him, halting his teasing. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Charles' back.

"Schatz," he murmured, his voice becoming low and gentle. "I don't care what we call them, you were _gorgeous_."

Charles lifted the pillow, just slightly, and eyed him dubiously. "Really?"

Erik wanted to laugh, because if Charles remembered anything at all from last night that should hardly have been a question.

Erik sank all the gravity he could into the next word, " _Yes._ "

The skepticism in Charles' eyes decreased, somewhat, but did not vanish. Erik plucked the pillow out of his grasp and tossed it onto the floor. Manhandling him, he rolled Charles over so that the man was laying on his back. Leaning over him, he ran a thumb across one still flushed cheek, looking directly, pointedly, into the blue eyes he loved so much.

"Gorgeous," Erik repeated and replaced his thumb with a chaste kiss. He trailed several more kisses down to Charles' ear, where he stopped and whispered, "Du warst sehr schön. Das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe." Charles shivered.

Gently, Erik pushed Charles' head to the side, so that he could lick at the sensitive spot where ear met neck. "I am deeply, deeply, regretting my actions. You have no idea how much I want to see you like that again. God, Charles." He bit down on Charles' ear lobe and pressed the physical evidence of his desire into Charles' thigh. Charles' shiver melted into a deeper shudder. "I want to see you in all sorts of pretty, lacy things." He bombarded Charles with a series of rapid mental images: Charles in garter belt, Charles in a baby doll, a corset, a teddy.

Charles was moaning now, which was much, much better.

Still licking and sucking at the spot behind Charles' ear, he let his hand move down to grip Charles' growing erection, stroking slowly, languidly.

"Could you do that for me, Charles? Could you slip into lace again? For me?"

Charles' response was another moan. 

Erik's hand stilled. "Schatz?"

"Yes," Charles breathed. "Yes, now don't bloody stop."

Erik smiled against Charles' skin and resumed.

Here was one facet he'd forgotten. Charles, in the throes of passion, of pleasure. Undone by Erik's hand, lips, body or cock.

Exquisitely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next? New lacy adventures as Charles and Erik continue to explore this new aspect of their relationship.
> 
> Is there something you'd like these two to get up to in the bedroom (or out of it)? I cannot guarantee that it will make it into the 'verse, but I love getting ideas from and writing for others!
> 
> We would love feedback on the fic and art from everyone who loves these two kinky, adorable dorks as much as we do!


End file.
